garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack II - The Rest of the Story
Jack II - The Rest of the Story is an episode from the fifth season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Unsatisfied with Orson telling the story of "Jack and the Beanstalk" in a traditional manner, Booker, Sheldon, Wade, and Roy devise a sequel to tie loose ends. Plot Orson is in the middle of reading Jack and the Beanstalk to Booker and Sheldon as a bedtime story. At the same time, Wade and Roy arrive, unintentionally interrupting him and almost making him lose his place. In the story, Jack has just reached the giant's castle to get the goose that lays golden eggs (which Wade and Roy find to be painful). Just then, the castle rumbles, and Jack realizes the giant is coming. He then grabs the goose and leaves the castle, with the giant trailing behind him as they climb down the beanstalk. Once on the ground, Jack grabs an ax from his house and starts cutting the beanstalk, all while the giant is still climbing down. Eventually, he manages to successfully cut the beanstalk down causing the giant to fall to his death. With the giant gone and the goose in hand, Jack and his mother are able to live happily ever after. When the story is finished, Booker asks what happens next. Orson replies that that is the end. The others are dissatisfied with the way it ended. He then goes to bed, with Booker lamenting about all the plot holes in the story. Roy then gets an idea to write the second half of the story, and Wade, Booker and Sheldon agree to help. For a while, the group reaches a writer's block. Roy eventually comes up with a plot and starts writing on the typewriter. Once they are done, the four head to Orson's barn (whom was already fast asleep) and tell the other half of the story, with each taking turns narrating it. Moments after the first ending of the story, a police officer named Stone arrives at Jack's house, informing Jack about the dead giant. Stone says that since the giant landed on their property, Jack and his mother must bury the giant and arrange a funeral for him, which would cost a fortune. To add to the problem, their goose is unable to lay any more golden eggs (due to the pain). As Stone is driving, the ground starts to rumble, the giant having actually survived the fall. The giant charges Jack with felonies of attempted murder and chopping beanstalks off season. The giant then heads home and converts his castle into a mini mall. With their half done, Roy asks Orson what he thought, only to find him fast asleep. Upon leaving, Roy remarks that Orson will never know the ending now, while Wade, Booker, and Sheldon ask him about the plot holes in their parts of the story. Characters *Orson *Booker *Sheldon *Wade *Roy *Jack (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Giant (voiced by Thom Huge) *Goose (voiced by Frank Welker) *Jack's Mother (voiced by Howard Morris) *Stone (voiced by Gregg Berger) Trivia *Roy and Wade acknowledge that laying golden eggs "sounds painful". In real life, when laying eggs, birds tend to strain and wheeze in discomfort. Goofs *When Wade says "six hours", his lips do not move. Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 5 Category:Garfield and Friends Category:U.S. Acres